Hernanes/import
Anderson Hernandes de Carvalho Viana Lima (born 29 May 1985), commonly known as Hernanes, is a Brazilian central midfielder who currently plays for Italian club Internazionale. Hernanes can cover all midfielding positions. He is well-known for his amazing technique as well as being neat and tidy in possession, with the ability to accurately pass the ball out wide in order to stretch play.3 His double step is one of the most popular in the world and he also is an accurate and powerful striker of the ball.45 He is a complete two-footed player, when at São Paulo he was able to score 2 free kicks during the same match one by kicking the ball with his right foot and the other one on a left foot shot. He has been compared to Andrea Pirlo and Kakà 6 to whom he also has a close friendship. Former F.C. Barcelona midfielder Edmílson instead defined Hernanes as the new Deco.7 He is widely considered one of the best midifielders in the world. In 2009 he was elected best Under-23 player in the world by The Times.8 That same year he won Bola de Prata being included in the Brazilian team of the year. During his first season in Italy he was awarded by ESPN as best emerging Brazilian player in Europe. He won a FIFA Confederations Cup with Brazil in 2013. Hernanes is very religious, he is nicknamed 'O Profeta' (the prophet) due to the fact that when he was playing for São Paulo he used to quote passages of The Bible before any important match. An impressive standing back-flip is his goal celebration trademark. São Paulo fans dedicated a mural to Hernanes inside Estádio do Morumbi.9 When he left S.S. Lazio the supporters showed great recognition and thankfulness to the player for his human values. Club career São Paulo Born in Recife, Hernanes is a product of the São Paulo academy and played for them for 9 years (2001-2010). He was loaned out to Santo André for the 2006 season. In 2008, as a São Paulo player, Hernanes won the Prêmio Craque do Brasileirão's best player award. In January 2009, Hernanes was listed as the most promising football player in the world by the British newspaper, The Times.10 Lazio On 6 August 2010, São Paulo agreed to sell Hernanes to Lazio.11 Hernanes signed a five-year contract.12 Lazio also paid €11.1 million13 to São Paulo and third-parties owner Traffic Group.14 He scored on his debut, putting away a penalty in a practice match against Deportivo La Coruña, having previously been brought down in the box. He also assisted Sergio Floccari for Lazio's third goal. His first Serie A goal was also on a penalty, against Bologna in another 3–1 victory. On 3 December 2010 he scored the third goal in a 3–1 win over Internazionale with a free kick. He concluded the season with 11 goals equal to Lazio's best midfielder's goal scorer in one season, superstar Czech international Pavel Nedved. In 2012-13 Hernanes lived arguably his best season in Europe also thanks to a very good season of SS Lazio which would win the Coppa Italia in a showdown final against lifelong rivals A.S. Roma. On October 7, 2012 Hernanes scored a scenic goal with a dipping 30-metre free kick against Pescara, on April 8, he scored one of best Serie A history goals on his left foot but later missed a crucial penalty as ten man Lazio drew with derby rivals A.S. Roma. During the 2013-2014 season Hernanes scored an unbelievable last-gasp goal against Udinese in his last match wearing the S.S. Lazio jersey. During the winter transfer window indeed Hernanes left S.S. Lazio and joined Internazionale. Few minutes after what resulted to be his last training at S.S. Lazio, while heading home in his car the midfielder was stopped just right outside the training center by some unaware S.S. Lazio autograph hunters. Hernanes pulled up to them and after taking some pictures with the supporters bursted out crying and gave away his football boots to the fans without providing further explanations. The moment, which would eventually go viral on social networks and sport news, was caught and recorded by the fans who then realized that Hernanes would be leaving S.S. Lazio within hours and thanked the player for what he had achieved with the team and for his human values assuring him his name would go down in S.S. Lazio history.15 That same night Hernanes admitted to receiving more than 10.000 texts from S.S. Lazio fans who were expressing their solidarity to him and tributing him for his strong attachment to the team. According to Lazio supporters indeed Hernanes never wanted to leave S.S. Lazio but the president Claudio Lotito put him in the condition to leave so that the club could cash out his transfer. Internazionale On 31 January 2014, Hernanes signed a new four and a half year contract that runs until 30 June 2018 with Internazionale, completing a permanent switch from Lazio.16 His move was subject of money motivation, something that was denied by Hernanes.17 The club's president Claudio Lotito claims he sold Hernanes after Inter Milan had inserted his buy-out clause and would sell him now rather on free transfer.18 As a result, the fans were very unhappy over Hernanes sale and protested over Lotito's action.19 He made his debut on 9 February in a 1–0 win over Sassuolo, he gave the assist of the goal scored by Walter Samuel.20 International career Hernanes received his first International red card in a game against France after challenging for the ball against Karim Benzema mid-air but accidentally missing the ball and getting Benzema in the right area of his chest. Hernanes was once again called up by the new Brazilian coach Luiz Felipe Scolari to the game against Italy at Geneva a game that ended 2–2. Hernanes was substituted at the end of the game.Category:S.S. Lazio players Category:Brazil international players